Displayed images are ubiquitous in the modern world. Such images can be presented via paintings, paper pictures, digital picture frames, paper and electronic billboards, advertisements, computer monitors, digital signage, and a wide variety of other mechanisms that shown images to human observers.
It is frequently beneficial to convey information with displayed images. For example, it may be beneficial to convey a Web address for a car company along with a picture of an available car so that an interested viewer can access more information about the car. Naturally, there are countless other examples of instances in which it would be beneficial to convey information with images.
Accordingly, new mechanisms for conveying information with images are provided.